


Forward In Time

by SomethingOfFandoms



Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Tommy is ready to sleep for a year after getting lost in the nether. He cants wait to sit in Logsteadshire and sleep until Dream comes and torments him again. But the portals aren't linked up well, and he isn't when or where he's supposed to be when he heads back to the overworld~~Can be read on its own, but some of the intricacies of the world are explained earlier on in the series!
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	Forward In Time

Believe it or not, the most finicky part of the Dream SMP was the Nether Portals. 

You’d think it would be respawning. After all, if you had no bed you would be practically trapped at spawn. And you had a three life basis, and if you used up your three lives you were gone. But you also had other lives? There was a clear difference between the three lives you had and the life you lost to a stay mob on accident. It wasn't until you died that you knew if it was canon or not, and just by a feeling. 

And if it wasn't the respawning, maybe dream himself might be the most unstable. The man never seemed to have a real or fake life taken from him, and even though he had access to every block in the world he still chose to work for hours to be just as legit as everyone else. 

But it really was the portals. 

There was a portal that went to seemingly nowhere that Ranboo and Tubbo reported, and no one claimed it. The only possibility is that Schlatt made it, but even that was unlikely. In the early days of the server, the nether hub next to the community house had one portal in the overworld connected to three in the nether, with a 1 in 3 chance of getting a specific one. 

And now, as Tommy mines away the last piece of obsidian, he doesn't know if this will work. The first portal he made near Logsteadshire was from a ruined portal when he went back through it, he came out 50 or so chunks away from where the first portal had been. And then when he went back through the same portal, it wasn't linked up and he ended up so thousands of blocks away, and almost died many times trying to get back. A thousand blocks in the nether were more in the overworld after all. 

So when he found the original portal meant to take him back to Logsteadshire, Tommy was obviously hesitant. The last two times he went through it glitched, and with the rather bad reasoning of 'third time's a charm' he stepped through, praying that at the very least he wouldn't end up in the Dream SMP or New L’manburg, as he probably counts explain his way out of it. 

As he stepped through, however, he exited… inside? It was a room surrounded in obsidian, with just enough stone exposed to make it through. There was a jukebox right in front of the portal, one that gave him barely enough room to actually step out of the portal, but one that gave him an idea at least as to where he was. 

The bunker he made from the first war, one that meant to show off when they won the war but ended up actually using after Eret betrayed them. 

The portal was in the far end of the room, somehow the perfect dimensions of a portal, and thinking back Tommy wonders if that was on purpose, some part of his subconscious dictating the size of the bunker.

Tommy pulled out his communicator, hoping to message Dream asking for safe passage as this clearly wasn’t his fault. But Dream had been getting more volatile to Tommy lately, nothing like the man who had invited him and Tubbo to the server. Tommy had even started referring to Dream as a Dreamon, something Tubbo went on about for a bit. 

A glance at his communicator though made him pause. He scrolled up to the Tab list, seeing only one person active.   
Who the fuck was Awesamedude?

Tommy definitely didn't hear about him joining beforehand, or even the ding of his communicator saying that someone joined at all. And just seconds ago he knew that Dream was active even though he wasn’t now. 

Something was up, and since no one was on, he had as much free range as he would ever get. 

He shot this Awesamdude a message, a simple “where r u” as he sprinted out of the obsidian bunker. 

Awesamdude took longer to reply than he had liked, and didn’t even reply with his location, simply an “uh oh.” He didn’t even bother to send it directly to Tommy, now if dream hopped on he would see that Tommy wasn't in Logstedshire. Panicked, Tommy dug his way out of the bunker which had been cobblestoned up at some point. He didn't bother trying to the staircase, just towering up with the cobble he collected on the way. 

It only took a minute before his pickaxe broke through the top layer, which immediately threw Tommy off guard. He saw light, but there was no water trickling down or dirt for him to shovel. Making a bigger hole, he towered up again and looked around. 

He was in a huge crater. 

Recognizing the prime path to his side, he figured that this must be L’manburg. But It wasn’t the crater that Wilbur had left that Tubbo was building on top of. This was planned destruction, going all the way down to bedrock in some places. 

This was not how he left it. 

This wasn’t right. 

Footsteps from the prime path shocked him enough to take in a sharp inhale and try to regulate his breathing that he had suppressed seeing the damage to the nation. A creeper hybrid was sprinting down the stairs frantically, wearing only an enchanted leather helmet. 

“Tommy?” The guy yelled out, obviously this Awesamdude guy that was being so reckless. No one else was active yet luckily. Not that it mattered too much if this was his nation. 

Hesitantly, Tommy started climbing up the stone ruins to the prime path. If nothing else, Tommy was confident he could take someone who only had a leather hat on. Tommy himself only had iron armor, and Golden boots, but he needed answers. 

“Tommy!” Awesamdude exclaimed after he popped his head up to the surface. The man seemed to be happy about it at the very least, so Tommy didn't equip his sword quite yet, just keeping it in his Hotbar. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tommy snarled as the man rushed closer. Despite his resolve to not instigate a fight, this unknown man was running straight at him and he felt justified in equipping his iron sword. 

At this the man slowed down quickly, raising his hands in a motion of surrender. Dark eyes swept up and down Tommy’s attire, noticeably hesitating at the one shoe before stepping back a bit. Tommy let his shoulder relax, knowing that if the man did decide to fight he had time to prepare, and he would need all the energy he could get. 

“Who are you, shithead?” Tommy growled out, keeping his stance secure like he was taught. 

“Hi, Tommy. My name is Sam. What's the last thing you remember?” The man (Sam his brain urged) answered. 

Tommy nearly rolled his eyes, before remembering that this was the only way for him to get the info he needed. 

“I was in the nether and I tried to go back through my portal to Logsteadshire and it brought me to the old bunker. What the fuck happened while I was exiled?” Tommy yelled out. 

Sam just nodded his head, lowering his arms. Tommy tensed, ready for the fight, only for Sam’s hand to go nowhere near his inventory, simply clasping them in front of him. 

“I see. Well, this happened a while ago. Do you know about who Dream is, Tommy?” Sam asks. Tommy grunts out a negative, not knowing where this is going.

“Around here, Dream is a God of the realms. So he can bring in people from different universes and timelines. He already brought a couple versions of us all here, and even went to a different timeline once. This isn’t your universe, and this all hasn't happened in yours.”

“How the fuck do I go back then?” Sam takes a step forward, freezing when Tommy lifts his sword up at the motion. 

“Dream gave me his blessing, and I’ve been learning to send people back on their own. It's how I knew you were not from around here when you messaged me.”

“So you’re going to whip out your own godly powers?” Tommy snorted distrustfully, surprised when the man lets out a laugh of his own. 

“Not exactly. I simply need to touch your forehead to send you back with no memories of here. Since I’m pretty sure that you’re from the past, not another timeline.” Sam winces at the last statement while Tommy lets his eyes widen.

“This is the future? This is happening to L’manburg?” Tommy glances to the pit, worried. 

“It's okay Tommy,” Sam tries to reassure, “Everyone is safe, and you even have both of your disks back here.”

Tommy swipes his sword in agitation, before deciding to throw his card to the wind.

It's not like he was looking at the lava for longer than usual in his nether trip anyway. The only bad thing that can happen is he dies here, which might give his friends more of a chance to be happy. 

Tommy lowers his sword, stalking up to the creeper hybrid without saying anything. Sam look bewildered for a second before his eyes seem to soften. Sam reaches both his hands out, stepping closer to the boy. His hands are too low to touch Tommy’s forehead, and he is convinced the man is just going to kill him when arms wrap around his shoulders. 

Tommy is slightly taller than Sam, enough that it makes Sam hugging him feel weird. Or maybe is just the fact that he's being hugged, he can't remember the last time he did. 

“Everything is going to turn out alright Tommy. Stay strong okay? You have the power to do anything you need to.”

Before Tommy can even think about how to return the embrace, Sam pulls back, one hand still on Tommy’s shoulder and one tapping his forehead lightly. Tommy falls to the ground limp, cushioned by Sam who falls with him, knowing he can't hold the teen up without help. Tommy’s body slowly turns more and more transparent, rather reminiscent of a certain Ghost. 

Sam’s hand doesn't stop running through the grime in Tommy’s hair. When Tommy wakes up in his tent, he swears he can feel a hand ruffling his hair, and tells himself that he just had a good dream. Maybe one about Wilbur. 

Tommy looks out on the sunrise across the lake, barely making out his home. 

He has work to do. 


End file.
